1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a card connector that is mounted on a printed circuit board, has hooks and a tray and prevents the hooks from wearing the tray.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 7, a conventional card connector (1) is mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) (P) and has an insulative housing (6a), a plurality of terminals (4a), a bracket (3a), two hooks (7a), a cover (8a) and a tray (9a). The PCB (P) has positioning holes (h) and a circuit (W).
The insulative housing (6a) has two sides and two rail slots (630, 640). The rail slots (630, 640) are longitudinally defined respectively in the sides. The terminals (4a) are mounted in the insulative housing (6a). The bracket (3a) has a plurality of positioning holes to respectively position the terminals in the insulative housing (6a). The hooks (7a) are made of stainless steel and are mounted on the insulative housing (6a). The cover (8a) is mounted on the insulative housing and holds the hooks (7a). The tray (9a) is made of aluminum, is mounted slidably on the insulative housing (6a) and has two slides (931, 941). The slides (931, 941) are slidably mounted respectively in the rail slots (630, 640).
However, the stainless steel hooks (7a) easily wear the slides (931, 941) of the aluminum tray (9a). Furthermore, the slides (931, 941) are easily misaligned with the hooks (7a) to deviate from the rail slots (630, 640) and are jammed between the rail slots (630, 640) and the hooks (7a).
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a card connector to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.